Time Capsule
by sadasfrig
Summary: South Park. Craig Tucker digs up a time capsule that he (and the rest of the class) buried in the fourth grade. Inside he finds things that bring up old feelings, and new hurt. Tweek hasn’t been a part of Craig’s life in nearly two years, and now, Craig wants to fix what was broken. Seniors!au, creek, and lots of angst.
1. Dig

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.**

 **Hello there! Now, this is not my usual Marauders fanfic, but it is a fic based around my absolute favorite South Park couple, Tweek and Craig. I hope you enjoy, and I also hope this doesn't turn out as cringy as some of the other creek fanfics I've read. *sips tea***

 **Not tryna throw shade. Enjoy ;)**

"Good morning, class. Today, we are going to dig up the time capsule you all buried in the fourth grade. Since you are seniors this year, you should check and see if you've accomplished anything you dreamed about when you were ten year olds." Mr. Garrison said in his usual voice, the rest of the class trying to remember what they put in the metal container.

Craig listened on to the rambling, not caring near as much as the rest of the class did about what his fourth grade self did. He saw girls brainstorming together in a large huddle, talking about how interesting it was.

Stan and the rest of his gang seemed more interested in what all happened in the fourth grade than what they buried so long ago.

Yes, fourth grade was a wild time for everyone, but mostly for them. Craig happened to be on many of their adventures, but one that stood out greatly was the Peru incident. Fuck, he used to hate them. They were on better terms now that they were older, though.

The black haired boy sighed, wanting the day to be over already. This was their last class of the day, which he was thankful about.

The class then went outside onto the playground, where the time capsule was buried, waiting to be found. Now that he thought about it more, Craig agreed it was slightly interesting, and wondered what he could have put in there. He had a suspicion, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure.

Stan and Clyde each grabbed their own large shovel, and began digging where they assumed the box was buried. Everyone else sat around, watching and waiting and hoping for them to reveal the capsule.

"Found it! Ah, thank God!" Clyde sighed loudly, happy to be done digging. Stan reached to the ground, and pulled out a long, wide, cylinder made of metal. Inside were tons of little boxes that held each students memories, things they loved, and things they wanted to do, wanted to be. It made them all slightly terrified not knowing what was waiting for them.

Stan pulled the top lid off, and dumped all the boxes on the ground. Hurriedly, everyone but Craig grabbed their own boxes, which had their names on them. Craig walked up to the pile, which was now all gone except for two boxes.

Tweek, and Craig.

Tweek wasn't there because of a family thing, at least that's what Craig heard. He and Tweek haven't really talked since tenth grade. Not after their big fight.

Craig picked up his box, and walked away from prying eyes. The metal container was warm, which surprised Craig, but then he realized that it would be odd if it was cold. Hesitantly, he opened the little box, and gasped at what lay inside.

There were pictures of Stripe #4, his guinea pig that died in seventh grade. A "Red Racer" action figure, which was his favorite show in the world until it ended. There was a few notes, a few Terrence and Phillip stickers that were stuck on the bottom of the box. He turned around one slip of paper, and nearly dropped the box.

It was of Tweek. He was sitting on the other side of a booth from his parents coffee shop, sipping coffee out of a mug. His hair wasn't as wild as it usually is in the photo, and he didn't seem to notice that Craig was taking his picture. He seemed almost calm, but Craig, knowing Tweek better than anyone else, knew that that was impossible.

Fourth grade really was a wild time. Not only did Craig go to Peru, or be a part of a magical war based around a stick from Eric Cartman's backyard, but he also was with Tweek. Dating Tweek, or, at least, that's what everyone thought.

They weren't even together. Not really, anyway. Sure, they did all the couple things, like hold hands, play video games, and flirt as best as their little kid selves could. They even kissed. But, they both knew it was a facade, a lie. They weren't gay. They were just doing what the town wanted them to.

During those years, though, he became Craig's best friend. Tweek was the only one who he could really be myself with. Craig had never been that way with anyone else.

It was really confusing at times. Craig insisted he was straight, but, was he really? Thoughts like those really messed up his younger mind, and now that he was older, he simply refused to think about it. It was easier that way.

"Hey, dude, what's in your's?" Clyde asked boyishly, peering inside his own box. "All I've got are cutout pictures of playboy magazines, and a note that I can barely read because apparently, I used to have awful handwriting."

"You still have bad handwriting." Craig answered honestly in a monotone voice. "Nothing here but Red Racer and Terrence and Phillip."

"What was the point in all of this again?" Clyde laughed, though Craig didn't know what was funny.

"I don't know. Maybe the teachers thought we actually gave a shit in the fourth grade."

Clyde snorted, laughing louder as he walked away to Token, who also seemed unimpressed with what he found.

Craig sighed, holding back all the emotions that were building up inside him. He missed Tweek. He couldn't deny that, no matter how hard he tried. The black haired boy picked up the photo of his old best friend, and turned it around to read the backside.

 _Tweek :)_

Man, they really had something going. Reaching down, Craig picked up Tweek's own box, telling himself he should probably bring it to him, or at least give it to one of Tweek's newer friends so that they could let him have it.

As he started walking back to the school building, a few memories resurfaced, ones that he hadn't thought about in a long, long time.

 _(flashback)_

"Are you sure?" Tweek asked nervously, blond hair floating by his face wildly. His eyes were wide with freight as he looked down at Craig, who was five feet below him.

"Of course I'm sure." Craig smiled. "I'm gonna catch you. If we're gonna be superheroes, we need to work on a few moves."

"But what if I hurt you?" Tweek asked, paranoid.

"Dude, you are so light. It will be like catching a pillow."

"Uh, okay," Tweek gulped, looking at Craig's open arms. "Here I go."

"1, 2, 3, ju-!"

Tweek crashed into Craig's arms, knocking them both down to the ground. Luckily, it had just snowed quite a bit the night before, so they had a soft landing.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Tweek jumped up, quickly inspecting his boyfriend for injuries. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you-Are you _laughing_?"

Craig was caught in silent laughs, a tear making it's way out of his eye. He was holding his belly, and could barely breathe due to his laughter.

"Craig! This is not funny!" Tweek fought back laughter, but was failing tremendously. "I could have-I could have hurt you!" Meanwhile, Craig snorted with laughter.

Tweek lost it, and fell back into the snow, both boys holding there stomachs as they laughed wildly.

"Dude," Craig wiped the tear from his eye. "I didn't think you were _actually_ gonna do it."

 _(flashback over)_

Craig smiled fondly at the memory, remembering how his belly had a bruise on it from Tweek landing on him. It had really hurt, but he didn't tell Tweek that, knowing it would really mess with his already bad problems.

Before he even made it to the classroom, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Craig turned around, and began making his way back home. His house wasn't far away at all from the school, and ever since eighth grade, he would walk back home instead of taking the bus.

His parents weren't home, he realized, as he came to an empty driveway. Shocker. They were almost never home due to marriage problems that arose around his tenth grade year, which also happened to be the year that Tweek and him broke apart.

Craig rolled his eyes, pretending not to care. Once inside, he walked up the stairs to his room, and immediately jumped into his bed, throwing his backpack onto the floor.

Stick on stars lined the walls, glowing in the darkness. Christmas lights were hung up too, as were posters about moon phases and planets.

Needless to say, Craig loved space. He has ever since third grade, when there was a huge meteor shower that could be seen from South Park.

One star that hung directly over his bed had a little dent in one of the spikes from Tweek, who helped him put them up. Craig stared at the star with a distant expression over his face, trying not to remember.

He failed.


	2. Star

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.**

 **I'm not sure if anyone will read this, and if no one does, that's okay. I wrote this more for myself than anything. But, if someone does read this and enjoys it, please let me know by reviewing. Thanks!**

 _(flashback)_

"Do you see that star? The one that's super bright and big?" Craig asked the boy lying beside him on the roof, pointing, though it was useless.

Tweek looked around in the night sky until he saw what Craig was talking about.

"Yeah, I think so."

Craig took it as a yes. "That's Sirius, or the dog star. It's the brightest star in the sky. I think it's my favorite."

"It's pretty." Tweek agreed, as relaxed as he could manage, which wasn't all that much.

"Yeah." Craig smiled up at it. "And there's Orion the Hunter. That's my favorite constellation, I think."

"You really like space, don't you?" Tweek was surprised, as he had never heard his boyfriend mention space, stars, or constellations.

Craig lost his smile. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just," Craig's eyebrows furrowed, trying to form the right words. "My dad. He was the first person I ever told any of this to. He told me that it was girly, and that I should keep it to myself."

An angry expression ran over Tweek's face, making him twitch from annoyance.

"Loving space is not girly. And what's wrong with being girly, anyway? Nothing, that's what."

"He said it would make me turn out, you know, _gay_."

"What the heck? What kind of father does that?" Tweek said in annoyance, angry at Craig's father. "Look, your dad doesn't think that way anymore, right? You told me you said he supports you."

"I guess you're right." Craig gave a small grin.

"Tell me more about space." Tweek smiled back, closing his eyes, trying to relax again.

Craig gladly obliged.

 _(flashback over)_

The black haired boy closed his eyes, trying to remember that night more. The stars were very visible due to the lack of light from the moon being completely dark.

Craig had actually fallen asleep on that roof, and, according to Tweek, snored.

The stars that hung on his wall were nothing compared to the real deal. But he remembered how happy he was to be able to see the stars (even if they were fake) every night without going outside.

Outside in the middle of the night was scary for a fifth grader when they were alone.

It had been Tweek's idea to decorate it in this way, and once he mentioned it, Craig had happily agreed.

The boy opened his eyes, remembering something that was in his closet. Getting up, he opened the closet door and rummaged into the back, hoping to find a box.

Craig felt something like cardboard with his hand, and pulled it out.

It was an ordinary, large, shoe box, and if one were to see it, they would think it was trash. But, Craig knew better.

He opened the box, and peeked around inside at things that he swore he'd never look at again.

Pictures of him and Tweek that he couldn't throw away, no matter how bad he wanted to. Notes that they passed in class were stashed in, wrinkled from holding too much.

A funny feeling emerged in Craig's chest, making tears prick his eyes. He wasn't much of a cryer, so he quickly wiped his eyes and sighed.

Some of Tweek's things were in here, like ponytails that Craig had bought to play with his wild blond hair.

Craig remembered his hair being long enough to put in a ponytail, though it just stuck straight up. He remembered them laughing at the final result.

A large piece of paper with a large "S" on it made his chest feel even more tight, remembering how Tweek had been the one who taped it onto his jacket.

Supercraig and Wonder Tweek were both fun and sad times. That was the first time they broke up, and looking back, Craig realized it was nothing compared to the second time.

When they got back together, though, it was great. They did come up with another Ultimate, this one much more fun in Craig's opinion.

It was then that Craig realized what the funny feeling in his chest was. Or, maybe he knew all along, and just chose to ignore it.

The feelings, no, the _real_ feelings were coming back again, just as they were in fourth grade until tenth grade. Back then, it made him feel giddy, confused, and happy. Now, they were just a painful reminder of what once was.

Hastily, Craig shoved everything back into the box, kicking it into the closet. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes again, so he wiped them, forbidding them to fall.

It's been two years. Two years since the fight. The fight that was all his fault.

He thought he was over him. Maybe he is, and the time capsule just brought back bad (good) memories.

Somehow, Craig knew that wasn't the case.


	3. Thanks

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Ugh," Craig reached around blindly for his phone, which was on his nightstand.

 _Beep. Bee-_

"What the fuck do you want at 1 in the morning, Clyde?"

"Hey bro," Clyde's voice carried out through the phone. "I'm at Token's right now. Wanna come?"

"No, I want to sleep." Craig said, annoyed.

"Ah, but everyone's gonna be there! All the guys, some of the girls." Clyde added, practically begging.

Craig remained silent for a moment. "Everyone?"

"Everyone." Craig could practically hear Clyde's smirk. "You coming?"

"I guess. I'm not staying for long, though."

" _Hey, he's coming!_ " Clyde said to someone, probably Token. "See you later bro."

The call ended. Craig rolled his eyes, then carried them to the unopened time capsule that lay on his dresser. The one that belonged to Tweek.

He then got up, placed his hat back on his head, and escaped through his window, making his way to Token's mansion, not before grabbing the small metal box that held Tweek's memories.

(sp)

"Craig!" Clyde ran up to one of his best friends, already drunk. "Dude, I'm so happy you're here. You don't even know."

"Yeah, I bet you are." Craig said sarcastically, pushing past the large teen. "Is everyone here like you said?"

"Yep. Everybody. Wanna go play beer pong? I was playing with Kenny, but he ran off somewhere."

"Not right now." Craig answered, trying to get away. "I've got to find someone."

"Who?" Clyde smiled lazily, drunk out of his mind. "Ah, man, I love you so much."

"None of your business. Go back inside before you hurt yourself."

Clyde happily left, but instead headed or the backyard.

Craig, however, was officially inside, and began looking for a head of wild blond hair.

Tweek had once told him that he hated crowds, so at parties he usually stuck to the outside, or where there wasn't a lot of people.

So, he headed to the least crowded areas, obviously. Inside was practically suffocating, so Craig managed to navigate his way out without touching a lot of people.

Cheers and shouts hit his ears, coming from a ping pong table that was occupied by Clyde, Stan, Cartman, and Jimmy. They were all wasted from what Craig could tell.

Craig looked away, continuing his search.

"Ah! No way man! Too much pressure!"

Craig flipped around back to the ping pong table, hearing the familiar, panic-filled voice for the first time in weeks.

"Come on, Tweek, you'd be great at it!" Clyde pleaded, his newest partner, Stan, already passed out.

"Uh, I don't know," Tweek pulled on his collar, not looking certain. "I've got to watch the shop tomorrow."

Craig stared at the teen for the first time in nearly two years, every word he was going to say getting drowned out.

He came back to reality when he realized Tweek had stopped twitching, and was looking back at him.

"I think I'm about to leave, Clyde." Tweek muttered, no longer staring at Craig.

"Your loss, man." Clyde began to look for another possible candidate when he spotted Craig. "Ah, Craig! Craig, get over here man!"

"The answer is still no." Craig answered, annoyed. "I'm about to go home anyway."

"Damn. Wait, is that Kenny? Kenny! Get back over here, let's finish what we started!"

"Fuck yeah!"

Craig slipped away in the direction Tweek had, which was back out into the driveway.

Almost immediately, he saw the wild, blond hair in the distance, and before he knew it, he was yelling.

"Tweek!"

It surprised both of them. Tweek turned around hesitantly, an odd expression on his face.

Craig, done reeling with the shock of what he just did, began to walk quickly towards him, his heart beating rapidly.

"What?"

Tweek's voice was neither happy nor mean. It was just a mix of shock and boredness, like he was already done with this conversation.

"Uh," Craig fought for the words. "I-I have something."

"Okay. And?" Tweek was impatient, twitching more than usual probably from irritation.

"It's yours." Craig spat out. "From fourth grade. We dug up the time capsule that we buried yesterday."

Tweek's expression softened a bit, but not a lot to make a difference.

"Here." Craig fumbled around in his pocket before pulling out the little box, handing it out quickly.

The blond eyed it before carefully grabbing it, making sure to not touch Craig's hand.

"Did you look?" Tweek asked, studying the box carefully.

"No." Craig answered quickly, making Tweek jump. "No, I didn't open it, if that's what you're asking."

Tweek nodded slowly. "Thanks."

With that, he walked away, leaving Craig alone in the darkness.

Feeling more alone and guilty than ever before, he headed back to his house, wishing he had taken his car after all.


	4. Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.**

That night, Craig dreamed familiar dreams. More like memories, actually.

It was both terrible and amazing.

 _(dream/flashback)_

"Can I ask you something?" Craig started, feeling nervous and sweaty already even though he had just started talking.

"What is it?" Tweek asked, sipping his coffee as they sat in his parent's coffee shop.

"I was just wondering if you'd, maybe, I don't know, like to have a sleepover, or something? Maybe not sleepover, that's for girls, but just hang out? If you want?" He began to talk quite fast at the end, blood rushing to his ears.

"And spend the night?" Tweek asked, blushing as well.

"Yeah." Craig smiled, calming down.

"Sure." Tweek said after a second. "Do your parents care?"

"I don't know. I haven't asked them yet. We could just sneak you in."

Tweek laughed softly, picturing him climbing through the window and leaving early in the morning.

"I'm not sure that would work."

"I'll ask. They probably won't care."

The dream changed. They were suddenly at Tweek's house instead of Craig's, and were playing with Stripe on the bed.

"Your bed is so comfy. Mine is like concrete compared to yours." Craig buried his head in Tweek's pillow, already tired.

"Really? I've always liked your bed more." Tweek disagreed, not seeing what Craig was talking about.

"Nope. This is like a cloud. And it smells like coffee."

Both boys laughed, Craig more softly since he was actually tired. Tweek was wide awake due to the high amounts of caffeine he consumed every day.

"Oh my God. Stripe just pissed everywhere." Tweek said loudly, already trying to get out from the covers.

"Stripe! Ugh!" Craig shot out as well, already smelling the vile substance.

Tweek picked up their pet, setting him in his cage carefully.

Stripe ran around to his little igloo, then back out again, looking very happy.

"It's hard to be mad when he's this cute." Craig sighed, sticking a piece of grass through the metal bars to feed Stripe.

Tweek began to strip the bedding, and carried it out of the room, presumably to the washing machine.

When he returned, he had some pet cleaner, and started to wipe the mattress with it.

"Do want some help?" Craig asked, not knowing what to do.

"It's fine, I've got it." Tweek responded, nearly done. "Can you go get the blankets from the couch?"

Craig nodded, and left to go get them. When he came back (with four blankets), Tweek was finished.

"Let's make a fort or something. Maybe a pallet?"

"Pallet. Definitely a pallet."

So, the two boys began to stack blankets upon blankets, gathering all the ones in the house. Then, they grabbed multiple pillows, and threw them in as well.

"Almost as comfy as your bed." Craig smiled, burying himself in the covers.

Tweek was adjusting pillows so that he was completely surrounded, almost like a nest.

"For once, I'm actually sorta tired." Tweek yawned, flipping off the light switch.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Craig asked, as movies always did make him sleepy. "Ooh, a scary movie?!"

"A scary movie?" Tweek muttered, twitching nervously as he laid back on the pallet.

"I'll protect you." Craig smiled, placing his hand on Tweek's.

"Oh, well if you'll _protect_ me." Tweek joked sarcastically, grabbing the remote. Craig laughed softly, feeling more tired by the minute.

"I'm pretty sure we have the Conjuring recorded. Ah, here it is." Tweek pressed play, already scared.

Craig threw his arm around the other boy, pulling him closer. Tweek felt slightly safer.

The movie started, and so far, all seemed okay.

Being so comfy, and actually tired (for once), Tweek felt his eyelids dropping, getting heavier, and heavier until he couldn't keep them open.

"Tweek?" Craig whispered, turning his head slightly to find him fast asleep.

He smiled, also extremely tired.

"Goodnight, honey."

 _(dream/flashback over)_

Craig woke up, remembering the dream hazily, forgetting some details. It was like two memories merged into one.

Their first sleepover, at Craig's house, Stripe #4 had peed on the bed and they made a pallet. When they were older, maybe in the ninth grade, they fell asleep to the Conjuring, though it was not on a pallet, but in Tweek's bed.

Craig felt mixed emotions. Sad, happy, and guilt. He missed Stripe #4, the best guinea pig he had ever had.

He missed Tweek the most, though, for he was the best (boy)friend that Craig will ever have.


End file.
